Danny's Challenge
by purrbaby101
Summary: Danny is being haunted by a new villain, Murdock Blaine. Will he be able to defeat this new ghost? One-shot. Reply to challenge by The Hamburger's Ghost. First fic, so please R & R!


Danny's Challenge

Challenge: I want someone to make a fic with these phrases: 'I'll never defeat him. Ever.', 'You can't really mean that, Danny.' and 'You...will..._die_.'

Administered by: The Hamburger's Ghost

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, though I wish I did.

Summary: Danny is being haunted by a new villain, Murdock Blaine. Will he be able to defeat this new ghost?

Danny Fenton sat down with his friends at their normal lunch table and sighed. It had been a hard week. A new ghost, Murdock Blaine, had showed up. His hair was a dark brown, eyes a piercing blue. A black cape hung from his shoulders, over his already black clothes. Murdock had proved to be a difficult villain, as Danny found out. As hard as Vlad, even. Danny had met up with Murdock five times now, and each time he was thrown unconscious. This was not a good sign.

"I'll never defeat him. Ever." He said to Sam and Tucker.

"Sure you will, just give it time," said Sam.

Danny sighed again, "But he's impossible to defeat!"

"Nothing's impossible, if you really strive for it," said Sam wisely.

Tucker joined in, "Yeah, it's not impossible to hack into forums and post a bunch of hate messages, actually it's pretty easy."

Danny and Sam both stared at him.

"Not that I've actually done it, but I've heard it's pretty easy," Tucker said innocently.

"Okay… but how exactly do I beat this guy? Vlad was hard enough, but this guy is unstoppable!" said Danny.

"Who's Vlad?" asked Tucker and Sam simultaneously.

"Never mind." Just then blue ectoplasmic smoke came out of Danny's mouth.

"Oh great. I bet that's him," said Danny, rushing out of the cafeteria.

He looked around, then transformed. His once raven hair became pure white, his sky blue eyes a glowing green. The normal white T-shirt with the red oval on it and his blue jeans were changed into a black and white lab suit. Danny Fenton had just become Danny Phantom. He flew off, searching for the ghost, who he was positive was Murdock. Sure enough, Murdock Blaine appeared before him. Danny tried to shoot an ectoplasmic beam at him, but Murdock used a shield that shot the beam right back at Danny. Danny flew backwards into a wall, not going intangible, as he would have hoped. He got up and prepared to punch Murdock, but Murdock was ready. He got to Danny first and punched him in the stomach. Danny doubled over with pain, and said, "Damn you! I hope you go burn in hell!"

Sam looked shocked, "You can't really mean that, Danny!"

Danny glared at Murdock, "Maybe I do, and maybe I don't. I just know I hate his guts!"

And with that Danny summoned all of his energy and created a huge ectoplasmic beam. He shot it at Murdock, causing him to stumble backwards, not expecting the blast. Murdock composed himself, and then used a power Danny had never seen before. It was an energy beam that, instead of hurting Danny, paralyzed his body when it hit him. This left Danny with no defense against Murdock as he used attack after attack on him.

"You…will…_die_," said Danny through clenched teeth.

Murdock just laughed, obviously not believing him. This made Danny even angrier, and he wished he could move and fight. Just then, Tucker came up behind Danny and used the Fenton Ghost Paralyzer. He had figured that if Danny was already paralyzed, the Fenton Ghost Paralyzer would have the opposite effect. Surprisingly, it worked. Danny was free from the paralysis beam. He grinned as he saw Sam come sneaking up behind Murdock with the Fenton Thermos. She opened it and said, "Hey, Mr. Dark! Look behind you!"

Murdock turned around and was instantly sucked into the Thermos. Danny changed back into his normal self and said, "You're right, nothing's impossible, as long as you got friends who help you out." He smiled at them and the threesome walked back to cafeteria, feeling as if nothing was too impossible for them.

Like it? Yes, it is my first fanfiction ever, so please review!


End file.
